Masochist: A KakaXAnko story
by kabuxshika
Summary: so: picture this. Kakashi's a masochist. he hides his wounds beneath that mask and his clothes. and everytime he gerts hurt in battle he has to find anko to soothe his 'need'


**MASOCHIST: A KAKAXANKO STORY**

Kakashi moaned as the kunai slid between the bones of his hand and grabbed the wrist of the ninja he was fighting. He was bleeding pretty badly actually. The other ninja wasn't a bad fighter, but now he was caught. There was no getting loose without cutting off his own hand. Kakashi took out a kunai from his own pack spinning it a few times on his finger before slicing across the other ninja's neck.

The ninja died swiftly and Kakashi allowed the kunai to slip out of his hand. He curled it close to his body moaning softly at the little waves of pain it aroused. His eyes glazed over slightly. 'I need to get to Anko.' Was the only thought in his head now. He shot off toward Konahagakure.

It wasn't long before he was nude and bound in front of his dominatrix: Anko. She whipped him for having indulged in pain with someone else. He squirmed and moaned his cock hard and needy against his stomach. She smirked running the whip lightly over his balls to tease him. "That feel good, my little slut?" She teased happily as she reclined beside him, kissing his neck and roughly pinching his nearer nipple.

Kakashi arched into her hand moaning and nodding fiercely as he tried to get more from her. She pulled her hand away and stood letting him watch as she wiggled her hips for him. She walked out of his line of sight and made a big fuss out of choosing what toy to use on him today.

Meanwhile Kakashi was squirming as he imagined what they did with those toys, already so close to cumming. He groaned and tried to see which toys she would choose. He couldn't see her of course, but he could try and try he would until she came into his line of sight once more.

Anko came over, straddling him the tight leather of her pants showing off her nice figure as she showed off the chosen toys: a cock ring – for without he wouldn't last very long, a vibrator – at which Kakashi's eyes glazed over more and he started panting, and some vibrating nipple clamps connected by a chain. These she attached first turning them on all the way up. Kakashi's eyes closed and he started moving his hips as he moaned loudly.

Anko smirked slipping the cock ring on him. Kakashi bucked against her hand as she stroked him some. She smirked and pulled away inserting the vibrator into him so the tip just barely brushed his prostrate then turned that too all the way up. Kakashi started bucking wildly, moaning and throwing his head back.

Anko slipped from the bed and gave Kakashi a nice little strip show. She slowly undid her pants as she opened her mouth and closed her eyes. She moved her hips in slow, sensual circles letting out a sweet moan as she slipped them down her hips. She bent at her hips putting her ass up in the air for Kakashi to see as she took her pants off. She then straightened and threw her hair over one shoulder as she slowly ran her hands up her finely toned legs. "Mmmmm" she moaned as she slipped a finger into herself briefly.

Kakashi, she could see was panting hard and riding the vibrator as much as he could in his bound state. She gave him a knowing smirk and licked her own juices from her finger. After that she ran her hands down the front of her shirt and tucked her fingers under the hem slowly revealing a skinny toned waist and lush, full breasts as she lifted her shirt off. She saw his cock twitch with need as she blew him a kiss. She smirked, suddenly playing shy as she covered her breasts with her arms hugging them to herself and giving him a coy look. This wrenched a groan from Kakashi and she seductively slid closer to the bed.

She straddled Kakashi's hips and sunk down on him as he tried to buck up into her. She restrained him and he groaned but had no choice but to go at her pace. Of course that was what he had wanted: a strict dominatrix who would hurt him without a qualm. He moaned as she clenched her sweet, warm walls around his cock. "God Anko." He gasped in praise. She was all he could ever have hoped for and so much more.

Anko smirked and began to ride him, moaning happily. She had been a little shocked when he'd come to her begging her to hurt him. That had been two years ago just after his fight with Zabuza and she had willingly cut him and beat him and then had plenty of sex with him. It amazed her what he hid under his clothes and his mask. Kakashi Hatake, the Copy ninja was a masochist at heart and needed to be dominated. Who could have known? 'Maybe old Sarutobi' She thought as she closed her eyes, She was close. She arched her back and pressed her hands against Kakashi's scarred but beautiful chest moaning out her climax loudly.

She pulled up, off of Kakashi, hearing him groan not wanting to lose her warmth just yet. His hips moved up until he could no longer reach her then lay against the bed again as he watched her. His cock was throbbing so hard that it hurt not to touch it. She smiled sitting by him and petting it some before removing the cock ring. He clenched his eyes shut tight and came hard, screaming as he covered his stomach, chest and neck with his spunk. Black edged his vision as he came. 'I'm going to pass out.' He thought to himself as he looked to Anko. 'At least the last thing I see before I do pass out is her. So beautiful and harsh.' He moaned softly, feeling as boneless as jelly as he grinned like a fool. "That was amazing, Mistress." He whispered, slightly hoarse from his scream.

Anko smiled and set to removing his bindings. "I thought so." She teased as she curled up with him, nuzzling his neck happily. "So, when's your next mission?"


End file.
